In printing processes, marking material is applied onto substrates to form images. In these processes, pressure can be applied to the substrates and marking material by contact with surfaces to level the marking material on the substrates. The marking material can offset to the surfaces, resulting in unsatisfactory fixed images.
It would be desirable to provide methods of forming images on substrates in printing and apparatuses for forming images that can form images on substrates with ink without offset of the ink to surfaces of the apparatuses.